iNew Year
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer are all invited to Adam's house for a New Year's Eve party. But what happens when the clock strikes midnight and the ball drops? Just a fluffy one-shot. Freddie's POV. Seddie FTW! Rated T because I'm stupid. :b


Hi there! For those of you who don't know me, I'm DeadlyRedAlice. For those of you who do know me, I'm still DeadlyRedAlice. Also, for those of you who do know me: I am so sorry I have not been updating! I've had the worst writer's block of all time for all of my stories. It would be great if you could help me out by suggesting ideas or something, for any of my stories. Back to this one though. This is just a one-shot to wish you all a happy early new year! I was going to wait to post this until New Year's or New Year's Eve, but I couldn't wait, so I hope you enjoy. This is basically fluff, but still. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly.

Happy New Year from your's truly,  
DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

* * *

"Why did I let Carly convince me to do this?" I muttered to nobody in particular, staring in the mirror at myself. I tried to fix my bow tie for the fourth time, before sighing and plopping down onto my couch. I didn't see why I couldn't just wear a clip on one. She knew I couldn't tie a bow tie. _Sam_, out of all people, had to tie it for the iCarly Awards. A closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I savored the quiet that surrounded me ever since my mom left for her "Is your child untamed?" moms' group. A bang on my door, however, knocked me out of my serenity.

"FREDDIE OPEN THE DOOR!" Carly yelled impatiently. I slowly got up and opened the door only a crack before it was thrown completely open by a stressed-looking Carly. "About time," she huffed, fixing her hair as if it had been disheveled by her crazy knocking. "Are you ready?" she asked, as Spencer appeared behind her. He looked rather annoyed, and he probably was, since Carly had to strong arm him into coming too. I honestly had no clue on how she convinced Sam.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go," I answered half-heartedly. She nodded as she looked over my outfit, and was about to go until her eyes reached my neck.

"Your bow," she breathed, still sounding frustrated. She quickly attacked my bow and before I knew it, we were really ready to go, not me just saying we were. As she looked over me once again, I examined her outfit. She had curled her hair into ringlets and they were held delicately out of her face by a deep, ruby, red ribbon tied neatly into a perfect bow. Her dress was red, strapless, and floor length, poofing out around her hips. **[1]** The back went to her lower back with a criss cross pattern. With one hand she held her dress up slightly as to not trip on it, therefore I could see matching ruby pumps that must have been 2 or 3 inches. In her free hand she held a gold clutch covered with little ruby rhinestones, which happened to match her necklace and earrings perfectly. "We're good," she stated, before turning on her heel and hurrying down the hall as fast as she could without ruining her outfit. Spencer and I shared a look before hurrying after her, trying to keep up.

"So where is Sam?" I asked, fixing the cuffs of my shirt, practically jogging to stay in stride with her.

"She'll be meeting us there. Knowing her, she'll probably come the very last minutes of the party, but she knows that if she doesn't come at all, there will be hell to pay," she answered. I nodded in agreement. Coming so late would be something that Sam would do.

"So where is the party?" I asked curious, which wasn't surprising, considering how little she told me. She basically told me I was going to a New Year's party with her, Sam, and Spencer and that I really didn't have a choice. I noticed a small smile creep onto her face, and her eyes averted themselves to staring down at her fast walking shoes.

" . . . . " she mumbled something but Lewbert was yelling that he wanted a mango and we had to get out of his lobby immediately, so I couldn't hear what she said.

"Wait, what?" I asked as a small blush crept over her cheeks.

"Adam's house," she said a bit louder as we rushed out of Bushwell Plaza. I couldn't say I was surprised. Though Adam and Carly weren't officially a couple yet, you could tell that it was bound to happen eventually.

"How did you get Sam to come?" I continued, noticing I was the only one who was trying to make conversation. Spencer was sulking a couple of strides behind us and Carly seemed so focused on getting a taxi to get us to her future-boyfriends house on time, that small-talk was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Honestly?" she asked. I nodded, causing her to sigh. "I bribed her," she replied.

"With bacon?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yup,"

"Ummm, Carly? Move a second," I said, pushing her aside so I was closer to the street. Whistling as loudly as I could, a taxi stopped in front of us. Carly climbed in as I was looking up at the gloomy clouds of Seattle. If it began raining, Carly would probably just die, right then and there.

"Thanks Freddie. Now come on," she commanded, pulling all her skirt in. As Spencer and I climbded into the cramped taxi, Carly told the driver the address and away we were.

"Why did we have to leave so early? I thought you said the party wasn't starting for another hour," I asked, as she combed her fingers through her hair slowly.

"It isn't, but this is where we live," she said, demonstrating a spot with her hand. "Here is the school," she continued using her other hand. "And this is where Adam lives," she finished moving her school hand very far away from her home hand. "Apparently they have a huge house," she continued, returning to normal. Her gaze turned dreamy and the vehicle turned silent. I looked over at Spencer. He was angrily playing with a yo-yo. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

"There is only one block left to go,"she informed excitedly, directing her voice to Spencer, who was practically asleep. He grunted something unintelligible in response. As we turned the corner, we arrived at Adam's 'house', though I personally wouldn't call it a house. No, it was more like a mansion. I knew that there were mansions in Seattle but, I had never seen one up close or been in one. Spencer paid the driver and the three of us climbed out. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked happily.

"The house? Sure," I said sarcastically, to which I got a playful punch for.

"Let's go," she said taking my wrist and dragging me towards the door as if I couldn't walk perfectly fine by myself. She glanced at her watch. "Perfect timing," she mumbled before ringing the door bell. Music could be heard playing inside, and from the sounds of it, it was a live orchestra. The door opened up and Adam was at the door. His smile grew immensely at the side of Carly. "Hi Adam," she said quietly.

"Carly, you look beautiful," he answered. "Won't you all come on in," he said opening the door wider, showing us a good view of the 'ballroom'. There must have been over a hundred people there dancing, talking, eating, etc. "I thought Sam was coming too," Adam noticed.

"She'll be coming later," Carly replied quickly. Adam nodded and then offered Carly his arm, whom took it gladly. Spencer and I trudged towards the ocean of people, before changing course slightly and going to the food and drink tables. As we arrived a few girls looked over at us. One of them, a leggy brunnette, walked over to us.

"We were just curious," she began gesturing to her friends, "if we had ever met you two before. You both seem so familiar," she finished, her voice almost sounding like a purr. Spencer, brightening up, took a step towards her. "I'm Spencer," he said taking he hand and kissing it. She giggled softly. "And this is Freddie," he introduced, gesturing vaguely to me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, before the girl could say anything. "I'm Virginia. Oh, and I'd love to," she said, taking his outstretched hand as he led her out to the dance floor. _And then there was one . . ._

* * *

"Yeah, I take care of the video, all the special effects. I actually made the remote," I explained to the group of girls. Once they had realized who I was, I had been surrounded. All of them very pretty and flirty, and over all I was enjoying the attention very much. The brunette next to me, Heather, had her arm in mine and kept asking questions, batting her long eyelashes. Thank you Carly.

"As in Sam's remote?" Heather asked quietly, her breath on my ear. I looked down at her smiling and nodded. Her grin grew. "Could you make me one?" she asked louder now, excitement bubbling in her brown eyes.

"Sorry ladies, it's one of a kind," a familiar voice answered before I could even open my mouth. The circle spread out revealing a certain demon right across from me, except, other then her signature smirk, she hardly looked like herself. Her dress was one sleeved and had diagonal stripes of silver and gold all the way to the bottom which dragged gracefully behind her. **[2]** A slit ran down the right side of her dress from her thigh down revealing her leg and shoes, which were strappy gold heels that were higher then Carly's making her now only an inch or two shorter then me. Her hair had been pinned back, almost like a really fancy ponytail, her curls cascading down her back, her bangs held neatly down. **[3] **She wore almost no jewelry except long dangling sliver and gold earrings. Her makeup was light and beautiful. Black eyeliner enhanced her blue eyes, as did the silver eyeshadow. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her lips ruby red. She looked amazing. "Now scat so I can torment this nerd," she said grinning. The girls did as told, pouts on their lips.

"See you later," Heather whispered before following.

"Your hair is way too neat," she said laughing as a waiter came by offering Sam some sparkling cider, which she took gladly. She grabbed another and gave it to me, obviously in a very good mood.

"How much bacon did she give you?" I asked chuckling. She seemed to glow under the lights, she was that happy.

"Enough to last_ me_ a few months. And it wasn't just any bacon. It was -" she replied before I interrupted her.

"Bolivian bacon?" I questioned.

"How'd you know?" she asked, still smiling. It was almost like she was slap-happy.

"Lucky guess," I answered, though it was actualy because I remembered how she had said that Bolivian bacon "changed" her. She laughed and took a sip of her cider.

"Dang, he's got a huge house," she murmured, glancing around. "I mean, there are 47 rooms here not including walk-in closets or bathrooms," she informed. "His older brother told me," she continued seeing my confused face.

"Older brother?"

"Yup, and such a sweetie too. Also a good dancer," she said more to herself then to me.

"You danced with him?" I asked incredulous. She just nodded giving me a blank look. "You know how to dance?" At that she just sighed.

"If you and Spencer had been so distracted playing What Am I? then you would have heard how I won first place in the pageant by dancing," she explained.

"Oh, then -" I began.

"Would you like to dance?" some guy asked, offering Sam his hand. She smiled that beautiful smile, and handed me her drink, which I took involuntarily.

"I would love to," she answered, letting him lead her out while I stood there dumbstruck.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous? I'm so proud of her!" Carly gushed, appearing behind me. I just nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, gorgeous," I mumbled. She began talkign again, but I only caught bits and pieces of what she said because I was so distracted staring at Sam.

" . . . too bad . . . hate . . . another . . . would . . . cute together. . . oh well . . . " she was saying. "Freddie? FREDDIE!" she yelled, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" She gave me an annoyed look as I glanced over at her.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled, putting the glasses down on a table.

"Then what did I say?" she asked, tapping her foot, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, that, I should listen better?" I asked jokingly.

"You should ask her to dance," she stated plainly.

"Ask who?"

"You know who!"

"Voldemort?" For that one, I got hit on the back of my head. "Ow," I whined playfully.

"Sam, you idiot," she corrected, taking deep breaths as if to calm herself down. She twirled one of her curls around her finger a couple of times before continuing. Or at least trying to continue.

"Why would I ask Sam?" I asked, before she could scold me some more.

"Why would you ask Voldemort?" she countered.

"Well, you kind of said you know who . . ."

"You know that that wasn't what I had meant! Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not," She sighed.

"I give up on you. You need to open your eyes. She won't make the first move," she said before sauntering off towards Adam. What did she mean?

* * *

"Somebody looks lonely," Sam said walking over to where I was relaxing. It was almost midnight, only ten minutes left, and my feet hurt from dancing so much, though I had not asked Sam like Carly had said I should. And anyways, she had been almost always dancing with some guy whenever I spotted her, and when she wasn't dancing she was surrounded by guys.

"Not really," I answered looking at the glitz and glamor of the party. It was hypnotizing. She plopped down on the couch beside me and closed her eyes. "Long day?"

"You have no idea," she murmured, stretching her arms and back almost like a cat.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"I was eating bacon and then Melanie wanted to dress me up for the party, which at least took an hour," she replied calmly. The first I wasn't surprised at all about, but the second?

"I didn't know Melanie was home," I said conversationally.

"She always comes for Christmas break and stays until around the fourth," she continued, for once not talking about her twin in a disgusted tone.

"Uh, Sam?" I asked, not sure how to say what I wanted to.

"Yeah?"

"You look really beautiful tonight," I complimented quietly. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked over at me, a small smile on her red lips. Her eyes seemed to twinkle in the light.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "You look good too," she continued just as quietly. I nodded my thanks and avoided looking into her eyes, knowing that if I did, she'd probably see right into my heart, and who knows what she would see there. I wasn't even quite sure what was there.

"Hey Sam? Do you maybe . . . never mind," I tried, not trusting myself to finish the question.

"No, what were you going to say?" she prodded.

"I was just going to say that . . ." I began, but my voice died in my throat.

"We should dance?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, would you like to?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Took you long enough," she answered happily, taking my hand and pulling me up. "I've been wanting to show you how much of a better dancer I am," she continued, making me laugh. She took my to the middle of the dance floor and placed her free hand on my shoulder, my hand automatically going to her small waist. She felt so perfect in my arms and her smile just made me want to smile back. The music begin and it was like we were the only people in the room. Our eyes were locked and we twirled in perfect union. I knew that we had become closer but, I never realized how close we actually were until now. But what if she didn't feel the same way?

"Okay, I'll admit it. You're an okay dancer," I joked. She pretended to be shocked.

"Just okay? I'm much better then you," she teased.

"Oh really?" I asked, as she nodded. I twirled her around before dropping her into a dip and pulling her back up with expert speed. "Still unimpressed?" I aksed. Her eyes looked to be dancing with us and her smile grew before she began laughing.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked.

"At mother/son dance lessons," I stated as if it was the most prestige thing ever. She laughed again. I loved that laugh. I noticed Carly staring at the two of us from a distance, a grin stuck on her face. Two more songs went by without us knowing.

"The countdown is going to begin soon!" someone yelled. I let go of Sam, but kept her hand in mine, which she didn't seem to mind, and led her to the large plasma which everybody was crowding around.

"10. . ." we all yelled. Sam squeezed my hand.

"9 . . . " I squeezed back.

"8 . . ." we seemed to get louder.

"7 . . ." I noticed Adam's arm around Carly.

"6 . . ." Spencer was with that Virginia girl.

"5 . . ." The music had stopped.

"4. . . " Sam's grip on my hand seemed to tighten with excitement.

"3. . ." She begin to jump with the counting.

"2. . ." Almost there.

"1. . ." Here goes nothing.

"Happy New Year!" we all screamed. I turned to Sam and lowered my lips to hers. She froze for a moment before wrapping her free hand around my neck. Mine went around her small frame, bringing us closer together. We parted, both breathless.

"Happy New Year my Princess Puckett," I whispered in her ear, before we met for another soft kiss that sent fireworks through my whole body. This was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

What did you all think? Any good? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

**[1]** There is a link on my profile for Carly's dress.

**[2]** There is a link on my profile for Sam's dress.

**[3]** There is a link on my profile for Sam's hair.

As I said before, happy early new year and hopefully in 2011, something like this does happen. Love you all!


End file.
